Not What I Want
by Xenshie
Summary: It's a hot Summer in Tokyo, and after picking up Shuichi from work, Yuki sees something other than the sun, that makes him feel a little hot. Yaoi. YukixHiro
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

Hello! Riku here, I was reading all sorts of pairings, and stumbled on the YukixHiro one, and thought to myself "hmm, this is interesting…" when I read them, they were often short, and didn't show either one in a great light. One often being possessive of the other…no offence to anyone who wrote them, mind, I do like them, but I simply wanted to write my own! Heehee. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review! I'll try and post chapter two soon, okay? Course, I won't post it, if no one reviews, ya know? Heehee, well, see ya!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer+sniff+ me no own…wish I did though…hmm…+goes to hire lawyer+

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: Yaoi, lemon-ness in this chapter. Probably in all chapters. Oh well. No like, no read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------

Not What I Want

------------------------------

By Riku-chan

------------------------------

Chapter 1-Discovery

----------------------

A summer heat wave has hit Tokyo, and Eiri Yuki was just too tired, due to the blistering heat, to continue working on his latest novel. He glanced at the clock. Shuichi would be getting off work soon. The blonde novelist debated with himself whether or not to pick up the brat from work.

Realizing that he nothing better to do, he picked up his keys, and left the apartment.

Driving, now, was beginning to look like a bad idea. The blazing sun was shining through the car's windows, and no matter how high he put the air-conditioning, it didn't seem to help. He undone the first two buttons on his shirt, and waited for the lights to change from red to green.

Yuki parked in the NG parking lot, and went to wait in the lobby for his lover. As Yuki was wondering what exactly Shuichi would do to repay him for picking him up after work, he heard someone shout:

"YUUUUUKKKIIIII!" and Eiri Yuki knew exactly who ii was. The pink haired Bad Luck vocalist ran to the blonde novelist, ecstatic that his lover had come to pick him up.

"Oh Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed, as he glomped said novelist. "I'm so happy! You came to pick me up! Oh, Yuki!"

"Get off me, you damn brat," Yuki muttered in anger, and the over-excited singer complied.

"What's the occasion, Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"I was bored," Yuki grunted in reply, but it didn't remove the bright smile on Shuichi's face.

"Hey, Shuichi, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Shuichi's blonde American manager, K. he was standing with Hiro and Fujisaki. Suguru was standing right beside K, looking rather bored, while waiting for Shuichi. Yuki vaguely remembered Shuichi saying something about K and the young keyboardist getting together, but he couldn't recall it clearly.

As Shuichi walked over to his fellow band mates, telling Yuki he'll only be a few minutes, Eiri's eyes wandered over to the band's guitarist, Hiroshi Nakano. Hiro was standing closer to the front desk then the others, and was leaning his back against it. The sunlight from the window hit the 20-something year old in just the right way, making his long red hair shine. But one of the first things Eiri noticed was that Hiro wasn't wearing a shirt!

His broad shoulders and lean stomach were completely bare, and Eiri, despite himself, couldn't help but stare. His eyes travelled from Nakano's neck, to his collarbone, to his chest, lingering there, imagining what it would be like to run his tongue over each nipple.

His eyes continued down his stomach, past his navel, and were halted by the rim of the younger man's trousers. It took all of Eiri's strength to resist going over there and ripping the bothersome jeans off, but he kept his dignity, and resisted.

Beads of sweat were covering Hiro's torso, but from this distance, Yuki couldn't see them as well as he would have liked. Eiri watched as the guitarist rose up his arms to tie up his long red hair, to help keep his body temperature down.

The cold-hearted novelist felt heat rise up in his own body, as he thought of all the things he could do to the figure he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of. Suddenly, someone close to him brought Eiri out of his thoughts.

"Come on Yuki!" Shuichi said, clasping onto his lovers hand. Yuki, startled, jumped slightly (slight enough for Shuichi not to notice), and shook his head slowly to

rid his mind of its perverted thoughts, and allowed he to be dragged to his own car be his lover.

"Yuki, are you okay?" Shuichi asked, as the climbed into the car.

"Yeah," Yuki told him. "I'm fine," thankfully, Shuichi left it at that.

When they returned to Eiri's apartment, Shuichi told his lover he was going to have a shower.

"There's no need to tell _me_ you damn brat," Yuki complained, but then realised, that maybe he too, needed a shower. ((heehee))

Following the younger man into the bathroom, Yuki removed his shirt, and soon his slacks followed. The pink haired singer was already in the shower by the time Yuki had arrived, and threw his clothes on top of his lovers discarded articles.

Steadily, Yuki climbed into the shower, and laced his arms around Shuichi's slippery form.

"Mmm, Yuki…" Shuichi murmured, as Yuki's hands made their way to the singer's length. Yuki kissed Shuichi's neck softly, as the running water dampened his hair. Shuichi moaned in pleasure, as his lover's hand ran up and down his erect shaft. Yuki grinned, as he continued to kiss the younger man's neck, and slowly bring his lover to a climax.

"Ah, Yuki, please…" the singer begged as the older man removed his hand from his member, and place both hands on his hips, positioning them. Slowly Yuki placed his own member inside his lover, rocking his hips, as he pulled out, pushed back in, then pulled out again.

"Mmm…Yuki…faster…h-harder," Shuichi panted, and his lover complied, steadily speeding up his movements. This continued, Eiri speeding up with every thrust, until both had reached their limit, and released, Eiri inside his lover, Shuichi on the shower tiles.

"Mmm…" Shuichi sighed, contently, as Eiri pulled out one last time. He turned around, and kissed Yuki sweetly on the lips, before turning around tiredly to finish what he started. His shower. Eiri grabbed some shower gel, and washed away the sweat he accumulated during the course of the day from the over powering heat. Not to mention the heated physical activity he just partook in. Shuichi took the gel from Yuki's hand, and done the same, after washing his bright pink hair.

Yuki stepped out of the shower before Shuichi could finish, and hastily dried himself, freaked by what had happened. It wasn't that he'd just fucked Shuichi in the shower. Oh no, they've done that before. It was what he thought about just before he had come.

It wasn't Shuichi. It was another person. One his lover knew very well. A tall youth, a musician, like his lover. A 20-something year old, with long red hair…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? What ya's think? What about the lemon? It was my first attempt on a lemon, so sorry if it sucked. I'm already working on chapter 2, so it might be done by the time I get a review. Then again, might not, ya know? It'll kinda be from hiro's point of view, but, from, my point of view? Wtf? That doesn't make sense… well, you know the way, and this one was written solely based on Eiri? Well, it'll solely based on Hiro next time. Starting from when they were at NG.

Best stop myself, or I might end up telling you what's gonna happen, and we can't have that, now, can we? No, exactly.

Well, please review! And I'll try and have Chapter 2 done soon!

Until next time! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2 Temptation Part1

WOO! Chapter two+Holds up two fingers+ see? Two! Speaking of TWO! This chapter has TWO parts to it, coz I was thinking…this chapter's good, and I like the title, but the title'd go well with the NEXT chapter too! (Which is still locked away in my head, sorry) well, I think it will, if you don't, tough, it ain't your story, now is it+Sticks out tongue+

Hope ya guys enjoy this chapter! And please Review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own, the wonder that is Gravi, wish I did though. But, I don'ts…except it my dreams…+mischievous grin+ night night+goes to sleep, dreams of owning Gravi+ go away Mr. Piggie…I don't want your waffles…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: Yaoi, lemon-ness in this chapter. Probably in all chapters. Oh well. No like, no read. (more lime, in this one…kinda…not really…only one kiss…+sniff, well there's lemon in the other chapters…I hope…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------

Not What I Want

------------------------------

By Riku-chan

------------------------------

Chapter 2-Temptation Pt1

----------------------

Hiro stood there, barely listening to what the rest of the band we're talking about. Maybe it was tour dates, or something like that, but in this blistering heat, Hiro couldn't care less.

He was standing there, shirt less, hair down in the lobby of NG Records. Not something he done often, but it was too hot. He could feel the beads of sweat fall from each pour in his skin, trying desperately to keep him cool. Feeling the heat on the back of his neck, he reached up his arms, and tied up his long red hair. He noticed that the others had stopped talking, and were making their own separate ways home. All separate, except for Suguru and K that is. Ever since they got together, K never let Suguru out of his sight. Why, Hiro didn't know, and didn't particularly want to either.

Suddenly, Hiro felt as if someone was watching him. Hiro looked around, but couldn't see anything, or anyone, paying him any attention. Shrugging off the feeling, he heard someone call his name.

"Ah! Nakano!" Hiro turned around to see Sakano running up to him, holding what looked like a piece of cloth in his hand. Hiro realised it was the shirt he'd discarded in the recording room. _'That person watching me, it was probably only Sakano looking for me, to give me my shirt,'_ Hiro thought, not thinking about it anymore.

Sakano reached him, panting slightly, and red in the face. After regaining composure, he handed Hiro his shirt.

"I suggest you wear this outside, Nakano-san, you might burn, not to mention it's rather indecent," Sakano said, fixing his glasses, causing the glass reflected the sweltering sunlight. Hiro put his shirt on, then wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks, Sakano," Hiro said, flashing the older man a smile of gratitude, before turning around and leaving NG's lobby to his motorcycle waiting outside for him.

Smiling as he reached his apartment building, Hiro looked foreword to seeing his girlfriend, Ayaka, up there waiting for him. As he walked into his apartment, he seen that Ayaka was sitting in the living room, her head bowed, the curtains drawn closed. _'Huh?'_ Hiro thought, as he walked in. he looked at Ayaka with a look of pure confusion on his face. _'What's going on…?'_

"Ayaka?" he asked, and Ayaka looked up at him, a sad expression on her features.

"Hiro, I'm sorry," she said, in a small cheerless voice.

"Huh?" Hiro asked, more confused than ever.

"I'm sorry, Hiro," she repeated. "I'm leaving you," Hiro stared at her, dumbstruck. _'What?'_ he asked himself.

"What?" he repeated out loud.

"I'm leaving you," Ayaka said again, her voice a little stronger. Only a little. "I just can't be with you anymore. I don't love you. I thought I did, but I guess I was wrong. I am sorry Hiroshi," she added, trying to hold back a sob. Hiro stared at his girlfriend, _ex_-girlfriend, with shock. _'How could this have happened?' _

"Goodbye, Hiroshi," Ayaka said after several silent moments, standing up to leave. That was when Hiro noticed the suitcase by Ayaka's side. Hiro still said nothing, watching her leave in astonishment. 'How could this have happened?' he asked himself again and again, as he watched her leave, before finally falling to his knees, and bursting into pain filled tears.

Shuichi knocked on Hiro's door, two hours later. Hiro had barely moved from the one spot.

"Hiro!" Shuichi called from the hallway, banging on the door. "I know you're in there, Hiro!" Hiro realised that Shuichi wasn't going to go away, so steadily, he picked himself up.

"Hiro!" Shuichi called again. A few seconds later, Hiro opened the door to Shuichi, mid-knock.

"Oh! Hiro! What took you so long to-," Shuichi stopped, looking his best friend over, taking in the red puffy eyes, slightly runny nose, and tearstains on his cheeks. "Hiro!" Shuichi exclaimed. "What happened?" Hiro turned his back to the pink-haired singer, and walked back into the living room.

"Hiro! Don't ignore me!" the older musician complained. Shuichi followed Hiro, and saw his friend lean against the wall by the open window, lighting a cigarette, then inhaling deeply the toxins it contained. Slowly he exhaled out the window in a sigh.

"She's gone," Hiro told Shuichi, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Huh?" Shuichi asked, not understanding.

"Ayaka," Hiro said. "She's gone. She's left me, and she's not coming back," this time, Hiro couldn't hold the tears back, and his voice broke from the sobs. Shuichi walked over to the red haired man, and hugged him. Hiro returned the hug gratefully.

"It's okay, Hiro," Shuichi said to him. "It'll all be okay,"

After a few moments, Hiro had calmed down, and Shuichi let his friend out of his embrace.

"Come on," he said.

"What?" Hiro asked.

"Pack up a few things, you're staying at my place until you're over this," Shuichi explained.

"Shuichi-," Hiro started to protest, but Shuichi shut him up with a cold glance. _'He's spending too much time with Yuki-san…'_ Hiro thought to himself.

Without further complaint, Hiro packed up a few things, to last him a few days, and he and Shuichi headed off to Shuichi and Eiri's place.

Eiri sat in his study, pulling another all-nighter. He'd heard Shuichi come back home a few hours back, but didn't pay any attention to the noises he heard. He had a deadline to meet. As he finished the chapter he'd been working on, he decided that that was enough for the night. He'd work on it some more tomorrow.

As Eiri left his study, removing his glasses and rubbing his tired eyes. As he walked past the couch, he was shocked to see someone stretched out on it.

Hiro was lying on the couch; asleep, red hair sprawled out beneath his head. All Hiro was wearing was a pair of boxers, a light blanket wrapped around him from his middle, down to his feet, so once again Hiro was shirtless, giving Eiri a nice view of his chest. The blonde couldn't help but let his eyes wander across the expanse that was Hiro's torso. He felt a burning desire to have his way with the sleeping red-head, but decided against it, as he heard the snores of his sleeping lover in the other room. Still…Hiro looked so peaceful there, sleeping soundlessly. Before he could stop himself, Eiri was bent over Hiro's sound asleep form, slowly leaning in closer, and closer…

Eventually, Eiri placed a small kiss on Hiro's lips. While Eiri had his eyes closed, still kissing Hiro, Hiro's eyes fluttered open when he felt the pressure against his lips. Hiro's eyes widened as he realised what was happening. _'What's going on…?'_ Hiro asked himself, seemingly unable to brake away from Eiri's kiss.

As Eiri broke away, he opened his eyes to watch Hiro sleep some more, but there was one flaw in that plan…**_Hiro wasn't asleep anymore! _**

Eiri's eyes widened, and he stood up, stepping back. He could feel the blush on his face, but prayed to whatever deity was listening that Hiro couldn't see it. Hiro was thinking the same thing. Eiri turned around sharply. Pretending as if nothing had happened, Eiri walked towards his room, where he knew Shuichi was sleeping.

Hiro sat up, unable to sleep, knowing what had happened. Eiri Yuki, his best friend's lover, a complete asshole, who treats said best friend like crap, and he's never really gotten along with…just kissed him? And so sweetly too. Not hungry, and it wasn't to shut him up, like it had been with Shuichi. It had been while he was asleep, even if he had woken up during it. But what scared Hiroshi the most was, the fact that he'd**_ liked _**it…?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 2-Pt1

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? How was it? Good? Well, if ya thought so, I'd appreciate it if ya told me, and reviewed, and made my day! I've gots a pain in my foots, and we think I may have broken a bone in it+gasp+ yeah! So, it'll make me feel lots better if you review!

I'll have Ch3-TemptationPt2 posted soon, don't worry. Well, at least I hope so…heehee.

I know I said it'd be all form Hiro, but, well, Hiro was asleep, so how could it be from his 'POV' so to speak? So I just had it from Eiri's for a while. Better that way, ne?

See ya guys in the next chapter!

Bai bai! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Temptation Part 2

OMG! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M _SOOOOOO _SORRY! BET YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD! well, enough of the dramamtics. yeah, i'm so sorry i haven't updated in so long. there are many reasons why;

1. Writer's Block (it's such a pain in the ass...)

2. Social Life (yeah, i have one! amazing isn't it?)

3. My Books. (you may not want to hear this, but they're more important then my fics. i don't get paid for these, but i'll get paid for them, so gotta stick to 'em right? right)

4. Final Fantasy XI (I got it, after wanting it for so long, and it's so coooool! i love it!)

5. I Rebooted My Computer and _Aciddentaly_ Rid Myself Of My Broadband Connection (I know, i'm such a F&ing Genius! Bravo, Riku...)

Anyway, hope ya'll forgive me! I'll try try try my hardestness to get more done, but no promises. seeing as i have my intersnot back, that means i have ffxi back too...heehee...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Oooh! I don't own Gravitation itself! but! but! but! i own, all the Anime! and! and! and! i just bought the first four Manga! (even though i've read nerely all of them before...but i forget most of it, i read them that long ago. like two years ago or something! XD) so..um...do they count for anything?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, all the goodstuff, ya know:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------

Not What I Want

------------------------------

By Riku-chan

------------------------------

Chapter 3-Temptation Pt2

----------------------

Eiri woke up after a restless sleep. if he hadn't been so tired, he doubted he'd have slept at all. All night, his thoughts lingered on Hiro. He just couldn't get the guitarist out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. even when his arms were wrapped around his lover, and he was breathing in the strawberry scent of his hair ((A/N: is it just me, or does everyone make it strawberry smellin? ah well, strawberry's smell nice :D)), his mind was filled with the memory of his lips on Nakano's. He wasn't looking foreward to having the red-head around, because he didn't know if he could restrain himself, even with Shuichi around. Hiro, he was just too...tempting. Eiri was tired with the small whiney singer, he wanted someone tougher, sexier...unreachable.

eiri blinked.

was that it? the reason he wanted hiro so bad, was because he couldn't have him? Eiri never thought he was one of those people who wanted things only because they couldn't. obviously he was wrong.

the smell of burnt toast reached Eiri's nose, and he hopped out of bed, still groggy. he wanted to prevent a fire. he dressed himself in a pair of old trousers, and a shirt, which he left unbuttoned.

he raced to the kitchen, but halted when he heard hiro's voice.

"so i walked in, the room was dark, and then ayaka tells me she didn't love me, and that she's leaving me," eiri's heart skipped a beat. Ayaka...left him? Hiro's single? he felt angry at ayaka, as he could hear the hurt and bitterness in hiro's voice. 'how could she do that to him...?' eir thought, but then he felt a joyess grin grace his lips 'but that means hiro's up for the taking, and needs a shoulder to cry on...' his thoughts were distracted when he heard hiro continue.

"like, how's that supposed to make me feel?" Hiro asked his pink-haired best friend, who was fussing over the toast he just burnt.

"i'm sure your taking it very hard hiro. i can't believe ayaka said that to you!" the vocalist exclaimed.

"nor can i, shu-chan..." Hiro sighed. Eiri heard shuichi's padded footsteps, as his lover walked over to the new object of his desires, and comforted him. oh how eiri wished he was in shuichi's place right now. eiri shook his head furiously. 'stop thinking about hiro!' he told himself angrily. he really had to stop this, he may not love shuichi, he truely so that now, but it didn't mean he wanted to preak the brat's heart, no matter how annoying he was, and if he broke up with shuichi, hiro would definitly not go out with him. Hiro would never be interested in him...with that, Eiri sighed, and before the younger men could say anymore, Eiri walked in,pretending to be shocked that hiro was there, in boxer shorts and an old t-shirt.

"what's he doing here?" he grummbled, going over to pour himself some coffee. Hiro stiffened, before shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"hiro's staying here for a few days, okay, yuki? ayaka broke up with him, and i don't want him to be alone," Shuichi explained, flashing his best-friend i wide bright smile. Hiro returned it, appreiciativly.

"fine whatever, just make sure neither of you disturb me," Eiri grunted, sipping at his coffee.

"okay, yuki! you've got a deadline coming up, right?" shuichi asked, and eiri nodded.

"a few more chapters," eiri informed him.

"okay, well Ryu-chan invited me to go shopping with him later, hiro, would you like to join us?" Shuichis asked.

"i don't think so shu-chan, i'd like to just hang out here if you don't mind," Hiro turned to Eiri, with obvious difficulty. "and if you don't mind either, yuki-san," Eiri noticed a small blush on hiro's cheeks, excluding the flushed look due to the heat, despite the air-conditioner on at a high level.

"do whatever yyou want," eiri forced himself to look away, and walked out of the kitchen and into his office.

hiro watched him leave, and when he was out of sight, turned back to shuichi.

"so when are you leaving?" hiro asked him.

"once Ryu-chan gets here actually, so i better get ready," Shuichi said, standing up, and leaving hiro alone in the kitchen. "are you sure you don't want to come, hiro?" shuichi asked again, poking his head in the door.

"yes, i'm sure shu," Hiro said with a smile.

"okay hiro!" Shuichi said, smiling back, before gliding ((A/N: heehee, he glided...i don't know why i find that so funny, but i do...like the word squint...lmao...squint))) off. Hiro sat there in the kitchen thinking. all last night, after Yuki had woken him up by the simplist thing as a kiss, all hiro could do was think. was yuki just tired, and thought he was shuichi? did yuki really have feelings for him? did he, hiro, possibly have feelings for the cold-hearted novelist? Hiro never thought he did, but ever since that kiss, all he could think about was the blonde and nothing else. he was hoping he could get a chance to talk to yuki about what happened last night with shuichi gone, and, despite himself, couldn't wait until his best friend left. 'does that make me a bad friend? that a have a crush on the love of my best friend's life?' that was all hiro thought about now, until he heard the doorbell ring, and ryuichi sakuma's voice ring out through the apartment as he shouted 'SHU-CHAN! LET'S GO SHOPPING!'. Hiro heard the agrivated novelist tell them to shut up before slamming his office door. he listened slosely to what was happening in the other room, making sure both shuichi and ryuichi were gone, before standing up and leaving the kitchen.

he walked over to eiri's office door, but paused when he reached it.

'i can't do this,' was all he could think. their were butterflies in his stomach and his vocal-cords seemed unable to function. eventually, he perked up the courage to knock.

"what is it?" Eiri growled from the otherside. Hiro took that as an invitation to enter. Hiro opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind him. it wasn't very bright in the office, the only light being the faint glow from eiri's laptop. said glow seemed to cast the perfect amount of light and shadow on the novelist's face, and hiro had to shake his head out of his thoughts so he could say,

"um, Yuki-san, we, uh, need to talk," Hiro cursed himself silenetly for stuttering and saying it so nervously. Eiri removed his glasses, and sighed. he turned away from the screen, and faced Hiro.

"about what?" Yuki asked.

"huh?" hiro said, confused. "you know what! you kissed me! last night! while i was sleeping!" Hiro couldn't keep the anger out of his voice.

"did i?" Yuki asked. Hiro blinked, uterliy conflustered. 'what the hell...?' Eiri stood up off the chair, and walked over to Hiro. Hiro instinctivly took one step back, which left him almost pressed into the wall.

"are you sure i kissed you?" yuki asked, taking one step foreward. "or do you just want to believe i did?" he one more step closer. and another, and another. soon Hiro was indeed pressed against the wall, inbetween that and eiri yuki. Hiro's eyes kept flickering between Eiri's eyes, and his lips, debating whether to wait for yuki to kiss him first, or to hell with it, and kiss him. instead, he unconsiously muttered the word, 'both', which made eiri smile deviously, before he leaned in and kissed Hiro on the lips, if possible, sweeter than before. but soon passion swept over them both, and neither could hold back. Hiro snaked his arms around Eiri's neck and held the blonde close, deepening the kiss in the process. eiri's tongue flicked at hiro's bottem lip, asking for enterence. he didn't have to wait long for a response, as Hiro hastily complied. Hiro moaned into the kiss, and moved one of his hands to play with Eiri's hair, as the blonde's tongue explored his mouth with relish.

Eiri let his hands fall to the guitarist's hips, remembering what little clothing the younger man was wearing. he could already feel the growing erection under the small amount of material that the boxers held pressing against his thigh as he pulled him closer.

seeming to semi-come to his senses, Hiro pulled back slightly. Ignoring it, Eiri just worked on kissing Hiro's neck, enticing moans and shivers of pleasure from the other.

"eiri," Hiro moaned, unable to control the desire washing over him as eiri sucked on the skin of his colourbone. that'd leave a mark. 'pollor-necks for you for awhile, hiro, even in this heat. at least no going shirt-less,' he thought to himself.

"yes?" eiri inquired once he finished leaving his mark on Hiro. he kissed it once, before yanking off the t-shirt Hiro was wearing, and trailing kisses on his chest.

"this-this is, wrong," Hiro panted, as eiri's thumb swept past his left nipple.

"that's what," eiri kissed his chest. "makes it," another kiss. "so," and another, "tempting," he finished, pressing his hips against Hiro's. Hiro agreed with a hearty moan. Eiri also moaned, craving more of this...temptation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

omg! bit of a cliffy, eh? bet ya all just HATE me now! i know i do...i wanna write more, but beddy-times for riku now! i'll write more tomorrow or somthing, if i have time...then, by the time i get my internet back, you all will have less time to wait for the update:) good, ne?

if this fanfic was called 'Temptation' i could just end it there, but it's not, it's called 'Not What I Want' and there's a semi-good enough reason for that. it's because of people not knowing what they want. silly people. they should know! well, i know what they want...my story...i can make them want what i want them to want...heehee, i'm mad with the powa! i'm a fairy princess! (sowwy, gots a t-shirt that says that on it, heehee)

so yeah, review okay? or no lurvly continuation. who knows, maybe shuichi will come home early and spot his lover and best friend doing naughty things. maybe he'll want to join in, and they all live smuttily ever after. maybe tohma calls, and everthing spirals out of control. or maybe, just maybe, they have mindless sex, realize it was the heat that did it to them, and they forget about. either that or it just makes the whole plot ALOT more complicatededified. but that's good sometimes right? either way, only way you'll find out, is if you R&R!

see ya in the next chapter!

toodlesies:)


	4. Chapter 4 Why?

This, my loyal readers, is my way of apologizing...A SPEEDY UPDATE! YAY! ain't that coolies:) so, where did we leave it off? oh, that's right, novelist Eiri 'Yuki' Uesugi and Bad Luck guitarist Hiroshi 'Hiro' Nakano were getting hot-and-heavy in Eiri's office, while his lover, Shuichi Shindou, vocalist for Bad Luck, and Hiro's best friend, was shopping with the legendary Ryuichi Sakuma! (ooh, detailed summery...) what will happen next? read on and find out :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer+starts to cry loudly+ I...DON'T...OWN...IT! IF I DID! THAT'D BE A BAD THING! COZ I'D ABUSE MY POWER, AND JUST MAKE THEM ALL PARTAKE IN BIG ORGIES! AND THERE'D BE NO STORY LINE+thinks about it for a moment+ wait, is that _really_ such a bad thing:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: OMG! EIRIxHIRO-ness! they's are gonna give in to the 'Temptation' of the previous chap's and do iiiiiitttt! so no like, no read, okay? why you wouldn't like, i don't know, but meh...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------

Not What I Want

------------------------------

By Riku-chan

------------------------------

Chapter 4- Why...?

----------------------

_"this-this is, wrong," Hiro panted, as eiri's thumb swept past his left nipple._

_"that's what," eiri kissed his chest. "makes it," another kiss. "so," and another, "tempting," he finished, pressing his hips against Hiro's. Hiro agreed with a hearty moan. Eiri also moaned, craving more of this...temptation._

the guitarist pulled Eiri up to face him, before kissing him passionitly, almost hungrily. He moved his hadns from the back of Eiri's neck, to his hips, and pulled him closer to his own, desperate for more friction. Eiri was suprised at Hiro's forcefullness. he was so accustomed to the brat, who left him to do everything. eiri, despite himself, liked having a lover who fought with him for dominence. eiri moaned into the kiss, and hiro's tongue entered his mouth, and gave it the treatment eiri had. Eiri fought hiro's tongue with his own, and pressed the younger man into the wall. just because he liked to fight for dominence, didn't mean he liked to lose it.

"eiri," Hiro panted.

"hmm?" eiri moaned, continuing where he left off before hiro pulled him into the kiss.

"i-," Hiro moaned loudly, as Eiri began to suck adn bite at one of his nipples, while moving the other around with his fingers. "need you in-" he moaned again, and he couldn't help think he'd never finsih the sentence. Eiri removed his mouth from the nipple, replacing it with the fingers from his free hand.

"need me in where, hiro?" he asked teasingly into Hiro's ear. he let one of his hands leave from hiro's nipple, to the guitarist's dismay, and brought it to the small of his back. he trailed his hand down under the material of Hiro's boxers, and to his ass. with his middle and index finger he entered hiro's entrance, Hiro winced, but Eiri was pleased to hear hiro moan again.

"is it in there you want me, hiro?" he teased, moving his fingers around. Hiro was so overcome with pleasure, he lost his ability to speak, so Eiri took the moans escaping hiro's lips as a 'yes'. eiri smirked, before romving hiro of his last article of clothing. he then romved his own trousers and boxers, and looked hiro in the eyes. Hiro's eyes were hooded with desire, but he still knew what was to come. he kissed eiri once, and the novelist stepped back. the red-head then turned around, and anticipated the pain he knew would soon arrive.

Eiri kissed hiro between the shoulder blades, and placed his hands on hiro's hips, readying himself. he guessed this was hiro's first time with a guy, and knew they should use lube for this, but there was no time. they had to do this now, before it drove them both crazy with want.

Eiri entered hiro slowly, unable to ignore the short intake of breath.

"it's okay," he cooed into hiro's ear. "it hurts at first, but i'll make it all better," he nuzzled some of hiro's hair out of the way, and kissed the back of his neck.

"i know," hiro panted, "it just hurts," he said, and Eiri tried to soothe him.

"Relax," he said, "it'll hurt more if you don't," at that, Hiro relaxed, and slowly, Eiri pulled out.

"what? your done?" Hiro asked, dissappointed.

"don't worry, hiro, i'm far from finished," he whispered into his ear, before pushing in again, recieving a hearty moan from the red-head. as eiri went in and out, the pain began to degrase, replaced only by pure pleasure. as hiro got closer and closer to his climax, his moans became louder, and his breaths shorter. he didn't speak much from then on, but when he did, all the words were either 'eiri' 'harder' or 'faster'. at last, with one shout of 'EIRI!' hiro came on the blonde's office wall. Eiri didn't last much longer either, as Hiro tightened around him when he came.

"aahh! Hiro!" he exclaimed as he came inside his new lover. while Hiro was having trouble to support himself against the wall, eiri pulled out, and set about putting his clothes back on. Eventualy hiro's tired legs gave way, and he slid to the floor, still panting.

"too rough for you, nakano?" Eiri smirked, having regained his composure.

"shut up!" Hiro snapped. he didn't want to be mocked, not right now. Eiri bent down beside him, and moved a stray hair away from hiro's face.

"ah, don't fret now, hiroshi," eiri said with a smile, before planting a kiss on the guitarist's forehead. "now get up, we gotta clean this up. we don't want Shuichi finding out, do we?" the words seemed to hit the redhead like a knife in the stomach ((A/N: i bet that _really_ hurts)). 'omg, what have i done?' hiro asked himself, but stood up, feeling a new pain in his ass.

"ow..." he complained, as he picked up his clothes, and putted them back on again. Eiri opened the office door, letting in the light from the other room into the small dark office. he walked out, and Hiroshi kept up with the self-blame. 'i'm such a bad friend, i can't believe i done such a thing on shuichi...' Eiri returned with a rag and some sort of cleaning product ((A/N: i don't know what brand to use! leave me alone! XO)). he then cleaned up the mess Hiro made on the wall and wooden ((A/N: i'm _assuming_ it's wood, am i right?)) floors.

"your such a bastard," Hiro said to Eiri, leaning against the wall, watching eiri clean up his seed.

"what?" eiri said, looking up at him.

"cheating on Shuichi like that, your such a bastard," hiro stated.

"your one to talk, Hiro, your his best friend, why didn't you stop me?" eiri pointed out, smirking at Hiro.

"i-!" hiro stopped. why didn't he stop him? why didn't hiro just push the novelist away? why? why? okay! he didn't know why! he just didn't, couldn't! he got swept up in the moment, that was all...right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 4

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

awh, poor hiro's all confused. he thinks he's a bad friend. he isn't really though, right? well, yeah, he kind of is, poor shuichi. meh, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? right! heehee, so that means more EiriXHiro-ness, maybe some HiroxEiri-ness. that'd be fun, right:) well...i dunno, R&R, okay? next chapter'll be done soon...i hope.

Toodlesies:D


	5. Chapter 5 Jealousy

HIYA! im SO sorry for not updating until now. alot of stuff has been going on, trips abroud, F'ed up computers, Etc. Etc. Yada yada. yeah, there MAY be a few (okay, more like alot of) typos in this one, because im doing this on wordpad because my laptop (woo! new laptop!) doesnt have microsoft word, which has spellcheck...unlike wordpad, so yeah. i hope you like this chapter, and that you review. ill try and update sooner and update on my other stories too. thanks for putting up with me, i AM sorry ; ;

so enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: me no own grav :(

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: Yaoi, lemonony goodness. not as bad as some chapters...kinda XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------

Not What I Want

------------------------------

By Riku-chan

------------------------------

Chapter 5- Jealousy

----------------------

"i'm Home!" shuichi's bright voice called out. "yuki! Hiro! is anyone here?"

"in here, shuichi!" Hiro called out from the living room where he was watching TV. Shuichi came into the living room, weighed down by carrier bags from different shops. To his suprise, Ryuichi Sakuma wasnt far behind, carrying, if possible, even more bags.

"there you are, hiro! where's Yuki?" shuichi asked, as he and ryuichi put the bags down.

"i think he said he was going to see his editor," hiro replied, trying his hardest to not show the guilt he was feeling.

"oh really?" shuichi asked. "did he finish his manuscript early? he's always saying he cant work propperly in the heat, so i bought him a fan for his study," shuichi rooted through one of the bags and fished out a plug in fan. "guess he wont be needing it though..." shuichi said with a small pout.

"huh? well maybe he went to see if he could get his deadline extended," hiro suggested, knowing full well it was a lie. after what happened, the writer suddenly seemed inspired and began to type furiously on his laptop. he'd left the apartment with his manuscript in hand, and a ciggerette in his mouth, while hiro watched him leave. he could have sworn hed seen the older man smile as he walked out the door.

"yeah, maybe thats it!" shuichi said brightly. he picked up the fan. "ill go put this in his study for when he gets back!" he said with a smile, walking to yuki's study door. it wouldnt open.

"huh? thats weird, yuki must have locked it," shuichi said, before shrugging. "ill just leave it here then," he said, leaving the fan by the study door.

"wanna see what we bought, hiro?" Ryuchi asked, speaking for the first time since he came in, which suprised hiro, seeing as the childish man was never quiet.

"yeah, wanna see hiro?" shuichi chimed in.

"sure," hiro replied with a smile. he didnt really care what it was they had bought. all he cared about, despite himself, was when yuki'd be home, and the next time shuichi left the house.

Eiri Yuki was driving home, thoureghly pleased with himself. The look of shock on his editors face when he handed in the manuscript. He'd called her yesterday, asking for more time to finish it, and today, hed handed it in, passionatly written. a small smile crept onto the blonde's face. Passionatly is right. that Hiroshi. who'd have known that it would have been so pleasurable. the guitarist, he was so tight, and willing too. conflicted, maybe, but deep down willing. the novelist felt the material around his crotch suddenly felt very restricting as memories of what happened filled his vision. he shook his head. 'get your mind out of the gutter!' he scolded himself. 'at least until you get home,' he thought devilishly, and his grin grew. whether the brat was home yet or not, he'd still get some. even though he knew deep down which member of Bad Luck hed prefer...

he put his key in the door of his apartment and heard three voices as he walked in. 'three...?' One was definatly the brats, the other was similar, possibly ryuichi sakuma, and the third was hiro's, without a doubt. as he slipped off his shoes, the voices quitened down, and he heard the shuffling of feet.

"yuki!" someone exclaimed, running towards eiri with alarming speed and looping their arms around the novelists neck.

"get off me you damn brat!" eiri growled, trying to pull the brat off him. the pink haired singer wouldnt budge.looking over the singers shoulder, he saw ryuichi and his pink stuffed bunny rabbit, smiling dumbly, and Hiro. heh, eiri couldnt help but notice the slight hint of jealousy in the guitarists eyes. he had to supress a grin.

"yuki yuki!" shuichi exclaimed. "i bought you something!" eiri sighed.

"what now?" he grumbled, as shuichi ran off to get it. the singer returned with a large gift wrapped box.

"hehe, we wrapped it just now," shuichi said, as he handed his lover the box. eiri yuki had a distinct feeling that once he entered the living room hed see a giant mess of gift wrap and stickytape awaiting him. "open it!" shuichi exclaimed. eiri rolled his eyes, and began to unwrap his 'present'. it was a plug in fan.

"youve been saying the study's too stuffy for you to focus on your writing, so i bought you this!" shuichi said with a smile.

"thanks brat, but i just finished my manuscript today," eiri told him.

"oh, you did?" shuichi said, his smile vanishing. eiri nodded. "so, you dont like it?" Eiri glanced at Hiro, who seemed to be trying to avoid eiri's gaze. the novelist bent down to shuichi and whispered in his ear.

"oh, but i do. how about i show you how much i like it?" eiri didnt need to look at the boys face to know he was blushing. "how about you send ryuichi home, and i can show you,"

"b-but, what about hiro?" shuichi stuttered.

"im sure hiro wont mind," eiri lied, flickering his tongue out to give shuichi's ear a small lick. He had a feeling Hiro was watching, and had catched that little move. no doubt his jealousy had risen.

"eh, uh, okay then, yuki," shuichi said, turning to hiro and ryuichi, his beet red face pointing to the ground. while shuichis head was down, eiri caught sight of hiro casting him a slight glare. when he was sure ryuichi was more focused on shuichi, eiri sent hiro a little wink, which caused the red head to blush too, but he recovered quickly and glared at eiri again before looking at shuichi.

"it was fun shopping with you, sakuma-san!" shuichi said to ryuichi, mostly recovered from his embarresment.

"same here, shu-chan!" the older man replied, smiling brightly at shuichi. shuichi returned the smile. ryuichi seemed to take the hint as he picked up his things and left. once he was gone, eiri asked shuichi if he was ready to go. shuichi nodded dumbly. Hiro, knowing perfectly well what he meant, asked;

"ready to go where?" eiri smirked at this question.

"im going to show shuichi just how much i liked his present today," eiri said devilishly, and shuichi's face went a darker shade of red. "goodnight, Nakano," eiri said, before leading shuichi to the bedroom.

Hiro lay under the thin blanket, once again clad in nothing other than boxers. he couldnt sleep.

it wasnt the heat that was keeping him awake tonight. it was the noises from the master bedroom. shuichi's moans of pleasure as eiri made love to him. eiris groans as shuichi tightened around his member. oh what he wouldnt give to be shuichi right now. Hiro thought about how good it felt to have eiri inside him, to have him push himself into him, bringing him to levels of pleasure he'd never felt with a girl. Hiro was never more tempted to touch himself in his whole life than he was at this moment, imagine it was eiri stroking him, easing him to climax. hiro, despite himself, felt his hand dip under the blankets and halt at the rim of his boxers. he shouldnt do it, not here at least. removing his blanket, he got up off the couch and made his way to the bath room. He'd have a shower, releave his aching member in there. he passed by the master bedroom on his way, just as shuichi shouted eiri's name as he came. Hiro hurried his steps. he was about to burst.

he started the shower and removed his boxers, his throbbing member making the process a little difficult. he stepped into the shower. despite the drumming of water by his ears, he could still hear the noises, and they seemed to egg him on, motivate him to touch himself. as the water flowed, hiro gripped his member and began to pump, using the water as a sort of lubricant. he kept thinking about earlier today, how good it felt with eiri, and he pumped faster. his breath was getting shorter and he was starting to sweat, the sweat mixing in with the water flowing over him. he imagined it was Eiri's hand instead of his own as he pumped. that it wasnt water touching his neck, but eiri's kisses. he couldnt hear any noises from the master bedroom anymore, but he didnt care. Hiro kept pumping and pumping until finally he reached his climax, spraying cum over the shower's tiles. "eiri!" he moaned loudly, and after he did, he cursed himself for doing so, hoping no one had heard him. he stopped to catch his breath before scrubbing his body and removing his seed from the side of the shower. he turned off the shower, got out, dried himself, and put his boxers back on. as quietly as he could, he left the bathroom and walked back into the living room. as he passed by the master bedroom again he heard no sounds. 'must have tired themselves out. lucky bastards...' hiro thought to himself as he walked by. he entered the living room, lay on the couch, and pulled the thin blanket over him, preparing himself for a night of peaceful sleep which would never come.

in the master bedroom, as a pink haired singer slept, his lover sat up with a ciggerette in his mouth, which was curved into a mischivious grin. "heh, hiro, not even shuichi calls me 'Eiri' when he comes," the novelist said to no one. he put out the ciggerette and lay down next to shuichi. oh how he wished shuichi was someone else...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

oh jealousy, what my star sign is somewhat famous for XD yeah, i can be REAL jealous. ask my boyfriend ' . XD

anywho, yeah, thats chapter5 for you. whatcha think of it? please review! im sorry my endnotes etc. are kinda short this time, its because im in a rush. internet access has become limited by my mother and i have things to do XD please review, ill give you cookies! (if by chance fei-chan ever reads this, dont you dare chase me again you hoe! ' . ah you know i loves you...maybe)


	6. AN: An Apology

Hi everyone. I'm afraid I haven't been writing a lot lately. A lot of personal stuff has been going on; I haven't even been READING fanfic. There are updates on my computer (I'm currently abroad) for some of my stories I think. And I plan to edit the chapters I'd typed feebly on my laptop. I've already got one chapter of "Not What I Want" edited, and I'll fix it when I get the chance. I'm really, REALLY sorry guys. Please don't hate me If it's any consolation, I've been working on actual books more and more these days lol Stuff I can get paid for P If you want to a link to a site where I've posted some chapter segments, feel free to PM me lol Anyway, sorry to bother you guys with my nonsense lol I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long. I'll try my hardest to, I promise.

Lots of love to my loyal readers

xXxRiku-chanxXx


End file.
